


Once upon a bygone Kinktober (Drabbles)

by privatelywritesporn



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Eren x Dildo, M/M, idk what else to tag right now, implied ereri/riren, tags will update as more drabbles are added
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-04
Updated: 2018-12-04
Packaged: 2019-09-07 03:48:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 628
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16846528
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/privatelywritesporn/pseuds/privatelywritesporn
Summary: This will be a collection of drabbles once I find the time to write the others.I had started on the first day of October, but life happened. Even though kinktober is long over i still intend to write for the other prompts once everything has calmed down.I just created this account since with the whole ordeal on Tumblr i don't trust that my writing is safe there, so i migrated here.Chapter names will contain the prompt and the characters.





	Once upon a bygone Kinktober (Drabbles)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [secretlywritessmut](https://archiveofourown.org/users/secretlywritessmut/gifts).



> Once i continue posting I'll update the tags as needed.  
> Leave a comment if you liked it, I'd love to get some feedback. :)  
> Enjoy <3

It wasn't Eren's first time purchasing sex toys online, but the package that arrived today excited him more than others he had gotten in the past. The reason for his purchase wasn’t the usual this time. Inside the package was a single dildo. It had taken some time to find the right one, the right size and girth to match his boyfriend's cock.

He was dating Levi for almost a year now, and among other things he had learned about the other, was how much Levi enjoyed blowjobs. Eren had never managed to deep-throat, he had tried. His gag reflex kicked in no matter how many attempts he made, something he was intending to change now. And that was where his new purchase came in.

Eren inspected the dildo for a moment. Satisfied with the size and girth he made his way to the bathroom to give it a good wash. It took him a moment to figure out how best to start. After thinking about it, he made his way into his living room and to his desk. Sitting down he placed the dildo on the desk, holding it upright. He was thankful he lived alone, what a sight it would be if someone walked in on him sucking off a dildo. Levi did have a key to his place, but he was visiting friends over the weekend, giving Eren plenty of time for his plan.

Now that he was about to start, he did feel a little weird about it, but he was determined to be able to deep-throat by the time Levi came back from his trip. Deciding to just imagine Levi’s cock in front of him did the trick. He slowly bent down, letting his tongue glide over the tip. It didn’t feel like a real cock, of course it wouldn’t, but Eren had a good imagination. Closing his eyes, he took the tip into his mouth, no use teasing a dildo, that wasn’t what he had gotten it for. Still he started sucking, swirling his tongue around every now and then, while slowly taking the toy deeper.

Once he reached the point where his gag reflex kicked in, he slowly forced himself to take it deeper regardless. He hadn’t been able to do it this way with Levi, the other growing concerned for him whenever he gagged too much. Levi always told him he didn’t have to take him so deep, that he enjoyed it either way, but that wasn’t enough for Eren, he wanted to be able to take his boyfriend’s cock all the way.

He lost track of time, and by the time his gag reflex had finally surrendered, he noticed how horny he had become. Imagining Levi’s cock throughout the whole process had left its mark. Reaching down with one hand, he unbuttoned his pants, pushing them down along with his underwear, freeing his cock. Closing his eyes once again he started jerking himself off, going back down on the dildo at the same time. Now being able to take it fully into his throat each time, still imagining Levi.

A little while later, blissed out from the orgasm he just had, Eren took another look at the toy. It had been a good idea to get it, he couldn’t wait for Levi to get back and to show him his newly acquired skills. A little grin appeared on his lips when he imagined Levi’s expression when he deep-throated him for the first time. A small wave of fresh arousal ran through him at the thought, he might have found a new kink for himself. It’d still be two more days until Levi came back. Glancing back over to the dildo, he already knew he would be *practicing* again tomorrow.


End file.
